Color of Love
by tevinssj7
Summary: I Had this story in my head for a lot time, basically it's a slave fanfic of chichi but not the human and sayian kind... No, it's African slavery in America. Yes Chichi is a young black slave trying to survive in this world she's in. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I Had this story in my head for a lot time, basically it's a slave fanfic of chichi but not the human and sayian kind... No, it's African slavery in America. Yes Chichi is a young black slave trying to survive in this world she's in. Please enjoy.

As Chichi sat waiting to see what her faith would be, she turns to look out the window of the wagon that will take her to her next slave trade. She looked out the window and see some little white kids throwing rocks at the wagon, the wagon driver yells at them, telling them to stop before the spook the horse. Chichi look down to see her brown skinned hands" Ya, that's right in these land power is shown by the color of your skin and that color is white." Chichi said to herself. She started to think back to her old master, and how he treated wasn't under him for very long but he left his mark deep inside her. Her old master was a very old white man who lived by a large body of was his name but he made her call him Master Roshi, he was a huge creep, her time as his slave maid. He use to watch her day in and day out, some days even force her to clean the house naked just so he can get a kick out of it. Good thing he was to old to have sex with her, but that didn't stop him form forcing her to do sex acts on him, like touch him in manhood, forceful kisses, he even tried to rape her but can't get it up. That thought made her tear up. Good thing he had owed money for his bad gambling and had to sale her off. But what the point if I'm just going to in up with another one chichi said to herself.

The wagon stopped and the the door open, the light of the sun hit chichi hard, making her shut them quick, two men grab her by the arm and pulled her out in the open. Chichi opened her eyes to see a very old man with to slaves by his side, they looked like twins, even older then roshi. The old man grab chichi by the cheeks to get a better look at her. My, my,my,what a beautiful one you got here, if I didn't have my 17 and 18, I would have kept you for myself, but you will catch for a good price, 18 go clean her up, she have to look pretty for the slave trade. Said the old man. Yes, Master Gero. Said 18, as she lead chichi to the bathhouse. Meanwhile in town everyone heard of the slave trade and wanted in on it. So to buy so cheap works other to just see the slaves. Come on Vegeta if we go to late we lose our spots and won't get to see the fun said a blue hair girl. Bulma why do you even want to go, don't your family already have a bunch of slaves. Said a flame headed boy. It not like I'm buying get a new one, I just want to see some new faces that's all. Bulma said to Vegeta. Raditz you coming? Said to the man with long hair reading a book on medicine. Vegeta you know I do not like them kind of things, one man shouldn't and can't have ownership over another man said Raditz. Bulma started to pick Raditz in the belly. Ah came on Raditz we're just looking and hey maybe you can finally find yourself a girlfriend Mr. I don't like no woman in the village, some people are raising their eyes at you and saying things said bulma. Vegeta and Raditz shot her a look, Fine I'LL go, but I'm not buying a slave said Raditz.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I know 2 reviews and 1 favorite this story isn't much but I glad. Believe me this story goes deeper in the rabbit hole then you think, with twist and turns everywhere :) oh and I should have warning you guys of, some of the characters will not be acting like themselves. Case in point roshi. I personally like roshi in my top ten favorite but I needed chichi to have a bad history with someone and roshi fit the bill.

...

In the washroom Chichi undressed and took a step in warm water. I haven't felt warm water for ages thought chichi. Last I felt of it was when I was a youngster age 13 when I was still under the slave owner who owned my daddy. Chichi bit her lip hard, while the memories hit her harder, making her tear up. Please daddy be safe, it been 3 years, sense I have seen you. chichi whisper to herself. Chichi heard a knock on the door. She wiped her eyes, Come in. A bright skinned woman with golden locks walked in with some towels and clothes for chichi. So your name is 18,who was that beside you earlier said chichi. My brother 18 said getting back to getting chichi clothes ready for her. What's your brother's name? chichi said shyly.17, she responded quick. What ...what your real names chichi said getting more comfortable with 18. To be honest with you I don't know my real name. Dr. Gero give all his slaves numbers for name but we don't have time for this. I got to get you ready for the slave trade today. 18 said while she starts to strip herself too. Hey what the hell are you doing!? Yelled chichi. Suga you think I'm going to pass up a warm bath even if I have to hop in the tub with another woman said 18 as the stunk in the tub. Look here I about to give you the do's and don'ts here in this town to keep you safe. As 18 puts chichi in her lap, bringing her closer to clean her better. Most of the people here treat their slaves okay. Okay as in you will not get whipped or killed for small things like breaking a dish. Just keep your mouth close and don't make trouble and you'll be okay 18 said as she washed chichi hair. Chichi start to remember the old things her master put her through and said I can't go through with this no more 18, I just can't go through with this again! What if I get a master as bad as my old one? I rather Die. 18 pulled her hair back as a jerk. Don't you dare talk like that ever again! Listen chichi I don't know your past,I don't know how bad your past was but we all had a bad past. We all lived through the beating but you rather die then live to a better day. Then that's just as bad as what they done to you and all of us. Don't let them break you suga said 18, As she wiped the tears from chichi eyes, I been in the same spot as you suga and that the best thing I could tell you, someone told me that a long time ago. Chichi listened to every word that came out 18 mouth and hugged her. What all this for 18 held on to chichi. I just... I just never got to share my feelings with someone of my color before, my master lived far away from town and kept me away for other slaves chichi said sadly.18 place her thumb under chichi's chin to be face to face with her. We're more then slaves , we friends said 18. As chichi and 18 hugged it out 17 burst through the door, oh hell yes now we're talking as 17 start to join them. Oh hell no! You don't as 18 jumps out of the trying to stop 17. Chichi burst out laughing at the two. I guess your right 18, I will try to live for a better day she thought to herself.

Bulma, Vegeta and Raditz was in the crowd waiting for the slave trade. I can't believe you guys got me to come with you to this horror show said Raditz. Speaking of horror show like at the three monsters that showed up said vegeta as they approach him. So vegeta haven't been seeing you for the hunt lately. Said a fat man with a dead deer over his shoulder, shirt with deer blood on it and a musket in his left hand. Vegeta shot him a glare. Dodoria you know what I told you guys on the last hunting trip , I never going on one ever again. While vegeta was talking to Dodoria a well dressed man wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist. MY, my bulma your looking beautiful as always. It a shame we don't see each other anymore, why did we broke up anyways? Bulma pushed him off of her. Don't you ever touch me again, you know damn well why we broke up Zarbon. Bulma wagged her finger in his face. Zarbon threw his hand in the air. Bulma I told you your house maid came on to me, and come on you really think I leave you for a color person? No, but you would cheat on me with one bulma turn leave Zarbon facing her back. You little bi... As zarbon try's to turn her around vegeta grabs his hand crashing it. She doesn't wanna talk to you Zarbon said Vegeta. Now now boys we shouldn't fight in public. As a short, pale as white man walks in between the two. Frieza... Raditz said slowly. Vegeta quickly let go of Zarbon hand. MY MY... I didn't think I see you here Raditz. I thought the second town doctor didn't approve of a human owning another human Frieza. No they don't but I know rich people like yourself don't see yourselves as human Raditz as Frieza started to smirk. Right then a bell rang, can I have your attention please the slave trade will now start.

Aaaaaand done said 18 finish up chichi's hair. do you like it suga? Chichi looks at herself in the mirror, 18 had put chichi hair in a bun with two locks hanging down each said of her I love it. Now lets get going before they drag both of us out there. As chichi and 18 walked on stage, 18 see's Freiza in the crowd oh my god, whispered 18. She pulls chichi to the side. Chichi look if you get brought by that man( as she points to Freiza.) I want you to cause a scene, yell, kick and scream, hit me if you need to just don't get brought be him. Why said chichi. 18 looked chichi dead in her eyes, Because that man treat us color people worst then animals, and I don't want to see you get hurt or worst killed...


	3. Chapter 3

Color of love 3

18 looked chichi dead in the eyes" Because he treat us color people worst then animals.." This made chichi whole body shatter, as she swallowed down a ball of spit. Chichi closed her eyes tight and prayed " Please god I been through enough, do not let that monster buy me." She looked in front of her, she saw three black men ( all was well fit),two black women ( looks about the same age as herself) and a little boy ( looks about the age of 7). Dr. Gero started to speak " Lady and gentlemen for our first sale, we have a fine male here. His name is Yamcha and He's a hard worker, so he will pull in the money for you. Let start the bid for $100 dollars." Raditz raised his hand. saw Raditz. " Dammit! Raditz why are you here" said under his breath." Yes Raditz my boy." " why is he cover scars."Before he could answer yamcha yelled out "You people did this! The whippings , the beatings! You can't treat us like are human fucking beings too! " as the crowd look away with shame. Yamcha looked at one of the female slaves and yelled out." Run Marron!" As Yamcha and one of the women took running off the stage. The crowd started to scream. Dodoria raced to yamcha and knocked him out with his musket and put all his weight on yamcha back, then put him in a choke hold. " Looks like we have a lively one here, just the way I like them. I'll be buying this one but at half price." said dodoria. " But sir that man is worth 6x as much!" Said Gero." Ya but he also ran off on you, and I had to catch him, so you better be happy I paying for him." Dr. Gero didn't argue" Ok $50." Yamcha looked down defeated " At least Marron got away. Dodoria look at yamcha and laughed" Well I wouldn't say that."

As Zarbon walked to the stage with marron over his shoulder." I like this one too. I be taking this one to for $50 sense I catch her myself." Said Zarbon as he squeezed her breast." KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" screamed yamcha. " And I'll be taking the rest of them for $650.." Frieza said with a evil smirk. The whole crowd grasped " $ 650 oh yes thank ." bowed. Raditz seen the shock and fear on all the rest of the slaves faces, as specially the last woman. Raditz seen how beautiful she was too, " I know this isn't the time or place to be falling head over heals, but my god she beautiful. I can't let Freiza have her and I would do anything to stop him even if I have to buy her myself." Thought Raditz. Raditz yelled out "$150!"Everyone looked at Raditz. Frieza looked at Raditz " well well well, I see everyone has their inner sins a Raditz..." " oh please frieza, I may not be able to save all of them but I be dam if you'll destroy all their lifes." Frieza raised his price for the chichi" $200!" Chichi seen how the two men was fighting over her but she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Chichi whispered to 18" who that man?" 18 looked at chichi" that guy name is Raditz he's this second town's doctor after . First time I met him was when he was assistant in learning the ropes to becoming a doctor but I never thought he buy a slave... Maybe he's trying to buy you so frieza wouldn't get his hands on you. Right now sug he's your best bet." " I hope so 18." Chichi said.

Raditz raised his price again" $500 and that my last offer."Everyone looked at him including Frieza. almost had a heart attack" sold!" Bulma grab Raditz but the ear" You know you don't have that type of money on hand Raditz!" " look I got $100 right here and $200 in my safe at my house maybe you and Vegeta can spot me $100 each please." Said Raditz. Vegeta saw that he did that more to save this woman." He he actually be in love with that slave girl?" Thought Vegeta" FINE but you owe Bulma and me big time." Frieza walked to his carriage. " what are you doing? you know you can out bid that." Said Zarbon." Shut the hell up you worm. Who would be crazy enough to pay $500 dollars for a slave, now you and Dodoria load them up in the wagon, I don't have all day!." " Yes Sir!" Both men in fear. Zarbon looked back at how beautiful the slave Raditz just brought." I'll get my hands on you some how." Whispered Zarbon.


	4. Chapter 4

Color of love 4

Chichi hugged 18 " I'm so glad you didn't go with Frieza." Chichi looked up at 18 " So you shore this Raditz fellow isn't bad 18." Said chichi. " I know he's better then Frieza as a master and one other good thing, Raditz visit from time to time so we will see each other." Chichi started to cry" thank you 18, I felt so lonely most of my life but meeting you...just made me so happy." 18 kissed forehead" oh sug your like a little sis to me. I had to protect you somehow. Now go along." Said 18. After Raditz paid Gero, Raditz Bulma, Vegeta and Chichi walk home together. Bulma speak to chichi." HELLO My Name Is Bulma What's Your?"Vegeta and Raditz looked at Bulma " Dammit woman the girl can speak." Said Vegeta said. Raditz and Chichi stopped at a wooden house. " well this is my house." " now remember Raditz you owe me and vegeta. " said bulma. Raditz waved them off " ya, ya, I give you guys what ever you want tomorrow and then some."

chichi and Raditz entered the looked at chichi " so you like it, this is going to be your home too you know." Chichi did not say anything, she just looked around the small home and took a quick glare at him before looking back around the house. Raditz took her hand and give her a tour around his home. " I know the house is small, it's more like a shotgun house. You know , you can shoot a shotgun and the barrier would go straight through this house." Raditz starts to rub the back of his neck and laugh. Chichi didn't find it very funny, in fact it kind of scared her. Knowing he own a gun scares the living shit out of her." No, no, no! It's just a joke! I don't even own a shotgun or any type of firearm of that matter." Raditz thought to himself " Dammit Raditz! ( wanting to hit himself right now) why you gon scaring her like that." Raditz continued with his tour of his home. He showed her the rest of the rooms, there wasn't a lot to show off." Ya, I know my house is small, but I got more to show you out back. Come out back with me, I'll show you the animals I have and my office." Chichi saw the animals, she saw some hens,a rooster, 2 pigs in their pig pen and a shed. Raditz grabs her hand and leads her to the shed, Raditz open the door and chichi was amazed. The shed of way bigger in the inside then the outside. Everywhere chichi looked she saw doctor items like medicines, doctor knives, a large operating tablet, and other things. At that moment Raditz heard the most shy voice he had ever heard. " So...So are you a doctor?" Chichi said. Raditz looked at her with a questionable look. " What was that?" Acting as if he didn't hear her just so he can hear her cute voice again. Chichi face had gotten bright made Raditz burst laughing, making chichi mad. " I'm sorry, it's just that I'm usually the the shy one around here and yes I am the 2nd town doctor. When I first came form down south, I was planning on become a doctor here. I just needed the training, that where Doctor Gero came in. We might sometime have our disagreements, like our views on slavery but the man is a dam good doctor." As Raditz was finishing up showing chichi around, the sun started to set. " Well nite coming I better get started on can go wash up if you want. Dinner should be done soon."

AS Chichi walked into Raditz's bathroom holding a towel, she thought about all the things that happen today. " Why did he buy me. He said it himself, he looks down on slavery and slave owners but he brought he even paid $500 dollars for me. I want to be happy but something in my head keep telling me this is bad." A that moment chichi smell smoke coming from the kitchen. She ran to see Raditz burning the food he was cooking for them both over the oven. " I'm sorry , I didn't me to scary you, it's just well I don't usually cook. ( feeling embarrassed) I guess this is payback for embarrassing you earlier huh?" Chichi started to laugh as she walked up to Raditz and said. " what was you tryin to cook?" Raditz" chicken and gravy rice." As chichi start to cook, Raditz watch her do her magic. " Done."Raditz was amazed" That only took like 10 minutes." As chichi put the food on the table and made both their plates. Raditz took a bite of the chicken. " This is the best meal I even tasted. Your Chichi." Chichi smiled " I use to cool for my dad when I was little." As she watched he destroy his plate, the question kept coming back in her head, she couldn't take it anymore and it slipped out. " why did u buy me." Raditz almost choked. " well u said it yourself you don't care for slavery so why did you buy me?" Raditz didn't know what to say he couldn't say he loved her, hell he barely knew her." Chichi Lets just say I didn't want to see you get hurt again." " how you know if I was hurt." I'm a doctor chi, I can see it in your eyes. And as a doctor it's my job to help you. ( look at the clock.) look at the time it's 1:30 midnight we better get some sleep. Raditz and Chichi was in his bedroom. Chichi had changed her clothes into an old shirt that Raditz had gotten to big for and she kept her underpants. " in the morning I'll ask bulma if she has some old clothes she doesn't want, for you." As Raditz just had his underpants on and no shirt, making chichi blush. Chichi look at Raditz." So we are sleeping together?" She said shyly. " You don't mind chichi? I could..." Chichi stop him." No, no it's okay." As Raditz laid on one side chichi laid on the other side. Raditz blew out the candle. " Nite Chi." As Raditz fell to sleep. Chichi smiled, she liked the nickname Raditz have given her, for the first time in a lot time chichi felt safe as she slowly fell to sleep.

...

Sorry for not having this out sooner. Been doing more reading fanfic then writing but I have good news I'm working on 2 GXCC one shots and a somewhat high school GXCC, VXB fanfic hopefully I have them and more color of love out soon.


End file.
